Jaden & Alexis: Sick Day
by SasukeU16
Summary: Alexis was supposed to meet up with her friends and her guy to hang out and duel sadly Alexis had gotten sick so she couldn't make it. Jaden shows up at her door instead. what will happen?


**Alexis's Pov**

It was a nice day the sky was blue and the clouds were out, I was supposed to go out to the park and meet up with my friends and my boyfriend Jaden who planned this meet up, he was such a sweet. I love him so much, we have been together since the day he confessed his feelings for me, It's been 4 years now. I was stuck here with a box of tissues by my side, I was sick. I told my friend Syrus to tell him I wouldn't be making it. I flipped through the channels boredly this was going to be a long day.

**Jaden's Pov**

I had shown up to the park where I had planned to hang out with Syrus, Chazz who only tolorated me because of Alexis and speaking of her, Lastly, my girlfriend Alexis. I had the idea to propose to her today around our friends who were like family. I saw it was only Syrus and Chazz.

"Hey guys, Where's Alexis?" I asked.

"Alexis can't make it, she's sick." Syrus replied.

"What, Sick. She was fine when I talked to her yesterday."

"Too bad for you Jaden, Looks like Alexis is getting tired of you already, It's probably an excuse to get out of being here with you." Chazz said joining in the conversation.

I glared at Chazz, He's always an ass, I never could get the reason why Alexis hung out with him. Maybe he was a charity case, She was always so nice and that's one of the things I love about her.

"Sorry to cut this short, I have to go see Alexis."

I ran off to get to Alexis's house.

**Alexis's Pov**

I was given chicken soup my mom was the best taking care of me when I was sick. She left going out for errands, I finished my soup minutes later and took it to the kitchen and grabbed a class of orange juice, drinking it there was a knock at my door.

I pull my robe close tieing it before walking to the door, I open it and was faced with Jaden, I blush and then look at myself, I was a mess.

"J-Jaden, What are you doing here your supposed to be at the park with the guys." I said.

"I had to come and see you, I'm sorry your sick, Is there anything I can do?" He replied.

I smiled. "Your already doing it by being here, I would hug you but I don't want to get you sick...Come in."

He stepped inside and I closed the door behind me and returned to the couch, He sat next to me.

"I wouldn't have cared if you got me sick, I love you." He spoke.

"Your so sweet, I love you to Jaden. I'm sorry I'm keeping you away from our friends." I reply apologizing, It was sweet he showed up but I couldn't help but feel guilty for him showing up and pulling him away from our friends.

"Well the only reason I planned our day at the park is because I wanted us all together so I could ask you something." Jaden answered.

I looked at him curiously, I saw him get up.

**Jaden's Pov**

I was scared but It wasn't going to stop me from what I had planned, I got up from the couch and got down on one knee, I saw she was suprised. I took a deep breath before pulling the small black velvet box out of my red jacket pocket, I opened it.

"I have loved being your friend, your partner, your boyfriend for these couple of years, I would love to walk with you everyday and be all those things to you forever, I Jaden Yuki would be so honored to be more than all of those things...So here today I ask you will you marry me?" I asked looking up at her, my eyes locked with hers not leavin her for any minute.

**Alexis's Pov**

I sat there on my couch shocked, I looked into my boyfriend's eyes as he waited for me to say something, a yes or a no. I loved him more than anything, equally with dueling. I moved closer to him, I cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately, I guess if he didn't care if he got sick from a hug, a kiss wouldn't matter.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes with a smile. "Yes, Jaden Yuki. I will marry you."

He laughed happily and took the beautiful silver dimaond ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger, he closed the box putting it on the coffee table and sat next to me and hugged me, I hugged back.

It wasn't long after I had to pull away, I grabbed a tissue cupping it to my nose and sneezed. I looked at him and he looked back with a smile.

"Let's get you better so we can celebrate." He said pulling a blanket over us and kissed my head before sitting next to me as I laid under the blanket cuddled with him, I instantly fell asleep, I was happy. What a great sick day I had getting engaged to my Jaden.


End file.
